In Too Deep
by AliasIsMyWorld
Summary: Syd, finds herself "in too deep" on a risky mission to Austraila w/ Dixon, a little S/V romance for good measure, and a little marshal for humor for fun, leav feedback!


In Too Deep My head feels as if had been bounced around for a few days like a basketball before it was placed back on my head. I crane my neck up to take a look around the place I'm sitting in. It's dark and musty like a torture room usually is except with one difference, I'm under water. I can see the water through the "windows" in the side of the submarine. How did I get here? As my memory starts flooding back to me I remember why I had come.  
  
Flash back to SD-6 two days earlier  
  
"Sang Young, a Chinese terrorist with building plans for a missile she intends to release on England's military bases, but not just one, she wants to build 25, and as you know England is one of our closest allies and the best interest of their country in tied to the best interests of our country. " Slone's voice echoes through the room.  
  
"We don't know much more than that, except Young must have some extremely wealthy investors if she intends to build 25 missiles from scratch, like we believe she does." Slone continues.  
  
"We recently intercepted a commune-k from Young discussing her plans with an undisclosed contact last night." Slone pauses and looks at Dixon and I.  
  
"Where was she stationed at the time." I ask hesitantly, For I knew no matter where it was I would be suffering from tremendous jet lag the next day.  
  
" Last night she was and we believe still is stationed in Sydney, Australia. We don't know how far along she is or even if she has started building, but what we need you two to find out is who her contact was and if she is still currently in affiliation with them and how far along she is, that is all, then we want you to come home. Marshal go." Slone commands impatiently.  
  
"O.k., how is every body today? Well good I hope because after got home I was scanning one of the local weathering Data bases, and realized that they had reported a storm coming in from the southeast, a super bad one, and I thought of all of you and even you Mr. Slone, I was really worried it might knock out everyone's power but, uh, any ways I see it didn't and that your fine. Not that you couldn't have taken care of yourself it s just when ever my power goes out I always get kinnda scared, like you know ohmygod, what's happening. I would always, and still do actually, get under my blankets with my phone, call my mom, she has this one song she sings to me when I'm scared, put me to sleep like a baby-"  
  
"Marshal." Slone interrupted in a harsh tone.  
  
Me and Dixon exchanged a glance. "Oh, ya sorry, uh." He grunts. "What I have here this is really cool, I mean, this is super cool, like blow your mind cool. So you know how there will be guards and cameras all around right, well-" He pauses for a gasp of breath.  
  
"I made you something that is guarantied to get right past them all, this." He pulls a ring out of his pocket, Then he reaches out as if asking for my hand, and slides a ring on my left ring finger and started rambling again. Dixon and I exchange a humorous smile.  
  
"Wait," I interrupt "how is a ring supposed to help us to get past a couple hundred guards and cameras?" I question.  
  
"No actually that's just the uh, detonator, I'm getting to the actual device, because you won't actually be going." He continues his op tech report at 70 MPH.  
  
" So like most secret operations-" He accents the last two words.  
  
"- They have a front company, a uh, hotel and resort, called Pombechai', you and Mr. Dixon will present yourselves as a couple on their honeymoon, you will request to stay in room 47 on the first floor, it is a, directly above the- well their working in the basement basically, so you need to be above it. Now the employees don't know why, but they do know they can't let any one stay in that room or any ones close to that one, but I trust you will find a way around that." He stops, and flashes me a smile so I smile back to him.  
  
"O.k. I know we all want to get to lunch so I will try to do this fast." He brings out a box, opens the top, and the thing that emerges looks almost identical to a fly. "This all you do is drill a hole into the floor anywhere in the room, about 6 inches deep, and drop this to the bottom." He explains pointing to the fly. "Then you press the diamond on the ring three times, and watch it fly, and you use this to maneuver it, it looks like some sun glasses, but really it is hooked up to a camera on the fly and you can maneuver it using your hands, you just point into the direction you want it to go, oh, and uh, last thing I would keep it near the ceiling so there wont be as much of a chance of it hitting things, and everything it sees is recorded into this. He hands Dixon a palm pilot. " So you can't lose any information if it does get squashed, and if they find it." Marshal finishes.  
  
"They'll just think it's a bug." I finish.  
  
"That's right, howdy duty." He exclaims and he settles back into his chair.  
  
  
  
Later at the abandon warehouse with Vaughn  
  
"And he was just sitting there talking about our allies and how important their problems were to us, it made me want to send a missile into his house." I say kind of joking kind of not.  
  
  
  
"Ya, well he probably wouldn't have been to happy with that." Vaughn replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Probably not." I smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So what's my counter mission?" I question.  
  
  
  
"It's simple, just place this onto the palm pilot on your flight back, it will download everything on to it so we can use it to, so make sure you carry it back." Vaughn says as he hands me the square device, it's about half the size my pinkie. So I couldn't download it next to Dixon without him noticing.  
  
"That's it? Don't you want me to destroy the one to give back to SD-6?" I suggest.  
  
"No, its to risky, besides there no reason not to let them have it, as long as we have it too." He finishes.  
  
"Oh." I look up, and smile at him. He smiles back, he looks so cute when he smiles, its more like a grin actually. There was a long silence, the silence used to be awkward, but now its different, now we understand each other more, it's. I can't explain it.  
  
"Oh, hey I uh, got you something." He said reaching into his pocket.  
  
"What, why did you." I say worried I was forgetting a holiday or something.  
  
"Because it has been exactly one year sense we met, when you first walked into the CIA." He said sincerely, he remembered it even better than I did.  
  
"No, you didn't have to- I didn't even- Thank you." I didn't know what else to say, I hadn't gotten him anything. I felt horrible, he had been keeping track of our, anniversary I guess you would call it. I opened the small rectangular box and inside was the most exquisite watch you have ever seen in your life, it had a silver band, the band looked almost as if whoever made it had braided the silver together and the hands were ticking, it was right on time.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what to say." I realized I sounded like I had just been proposed to but that's almost what it felt like.  
  
"Then don't say anything you don't have to." He smiled. I was the one that should be smiling, but I was speechless.  
  
After another long silence he said:  
  
"Listen, I have to go. I have a dinner with my mom, but I'll hear from you when you get back right?" he inquired.  
  
"Ya, yes, you will. And have a nice dinner with your mom." I respond.  
  
"Thanks." He states simply then he turns to walk back to his car. Soon after I do the same. I better get home too, my flight is at 5'0 clock in the morning, and I still have to pack.  
  
That's it for now! Second chapter will come out soon. I have no life and write a lot! 


End file.
